


Short Alternate Ending to Harry Potter

by AvianTheTeaTree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, M/M, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianTheTeaTree/pseuds/AvianTheTeaTree
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the Harry Potter Saga. It starts with Harry and his family arriving at gate 9 ¾, meeting old friends and their families, before sending off their children to Hogwarts.





	

As Harry walked past the enormous, familiar stone columns, he couldn’t help but feel like he was that excited child again, who was about to board his first train to Hogwarts. This time though, something was different – he hadn’t been here in over 15 years, and this time, he wasn’t alone, but was with his family. Harry turned around and grabbed Cho’s hand, giving her a peck on forehead, before leaning down to his five children.  
“I remember my first time going to Hogwarts. I was all on my own, but luckily your aunt Molly was there to help me. To get to the platform from which the Hogwarts train leaves, you have to walk – or run – through the wall between gates 9 and 10. You have to trust, and it will work. If you are nervous, just run a little.” Harry said and took the small hand of his youngest child Remus.  
“Don’t worry, Cedric, I’ll walk with you”, said Cho to their son, as he started to cling to her skirt. Taking his and his sister Lily’s hand, Cho smiled at Harry, before jogging towards the wall between gates 9 and 10 and disappearing. Harry turned around and offered his hand to his three remaining children. Eagerly, his daughter Molly grabbed his left hand, but Sirius looked at it disconcertedly before taking his trolley and running towards the wall on his own.  
“Well, I guess it’s just us then.” Harry said to Molly and Remus, before they too started to run before disappearing.

In comparison to this part of the train station, the muggle side seemed incredibly quiet. Gate 9 ¾ was buzzing with children, their parents, and pets. You could see young, scared children, children who pretended not to be afraid, and older ones who were approaching their teenage years and couldn’t wait to board the Hogwarts train. Harry looked around and couldn’t spot Cho, but saw Ron and Hermione waving at him enthusiastically.  
“Look, your aunt Hermione and your uncle Ron are here!” Harry said to his children, before he realized that they had already run off to play with Ron and Hermione’s children Laurie and Brian.  
“Harry! It’s so good to see you!” Hermione exclaimed before she flung her arms around his neck and her hair covered his face. When he could see again, he could see Ron standing next to him, smiling before hugging him.  
“Man, I missed you! I haven’t seen you in quite a while. I guess being an auror pays off?” Ron grinned.  
“I missed you guys too. Well, I suppose it does.” Harry grinned back. “Have you guys seen Cho? I came with her, but I seem to have lost her.”  
“No, sorry Harry, I haven’t. I met Ginny and Draco though before and invited them to our Quidditch night in two weeks. I’m counting on you, Harry. You better be there.” Hermione smiled. “Although, as long as I’ve got Ginny in my team, I don’t really care. With a professional Quidditch player, we’re going to win anyway.” Hermione laughed.  
“How many of their kids are going to Hogwarts this year anyway? I know Kyrah is in her second year at Slytherin now, right?” Harry asked Ron.  
“Yeah, Kyrah is going to be a second year, Caleb will be a first year and Alferd has to wait two more years I think. Ask Draco later if you see him or next time you meet him at work.” Ron answered.  
“Look! There’s Luna and Neville! Oh, and they’re coming with George, Elvis and Fred!”, Hermione exclaimed before hugging all of them just as passionate as she had Harry.  
“Hi guys”, said Neville before giving Luna a peck on her cheek. “What’s going on? Also, is Quidditch night still on? George said it might be cancelled?”  
“Oh, it’s still on! I was just thinking about cancelling it, because Brian Fred was a little sick, but he’s better now. At least Laurie is fine, otherwise it would be a pretty miserable start into the second year at Hogwarts, don’t you think?” Hermione said to Neville. “George, Elvis, you are coming then, right? Elvis, I know you won’t be able to play Quidditch, but you can be the referee!”  
“Sure, I’d love to! Sometimes I really wish I had been born a wizard”, laughed Elvis at George.  
“You’re perfect, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”, said George, kissing him.  
“Enough - you guys are so cheesy.”, grinned Hermione. “Anyway, shouldn’t the Hogwarts train leave soon? I think we’ve got ten more minutes. Let’s go and look for the kids. And Neville, in case I don’t see you again before you’re boarding the train – please look out a little for our children and send us frequent notes! I know my kids won’t.”, smiled Hermione before disappearing in the crowd.  
“Honey, I’ll miss you! I’m looking forward to Christmas”, said Luna before kissing Neville. “I’ll be leaving tomorrow for Myanmar anyway, to search for the Rwabblers. If you discover some interesting things while teaching Herbology, send me an owl!”, said Luna to Neville who dreamily smiled back at her.  
“Alright, this is too much love for me right now”, grinned Ron. “Let’s go search for the kids.” Harry followed him into the crowd of people, looking out for their children.  
“They’re over there, talking to Teddy!”, he exclaimed and tried to make his way to them, with Ron following.

After they gathered all their children, Harry and Cho, Ron and Hermione, Luna and Neville, George and Elvis, and Ginny and Draco all stood in front of the train, waiting for their children to say their good-byes before boarding the train to Hogwarts.  
“I know I have said it before, but it is very important that all of you know that I love you no matter what, and that I am proud of you no matter what. No matter which house you choose to be in, I will love you just the same. And you will have family and friends in every house anyway – you will be with Kyrah if you choose Slytherin, if you choose Ravenclaw you will be with Teddy, if you choose Hufflepuff you’ll be with Fred, and if you choose Gryffindor, you can sit with Brian. And if you have any problems or if you get homesick, just send me an owl. I will see you at Christmas at the latest.”, said Harry and kissed all of his children on their forehead. “Now off you go!”  
Sirius, Kyrah, Teddy, Brian, Fred, and Caleb grabbed their trolleys with their trunks and pets, looked at their parents one last time for reassurance and then boarded the train. Harry felt Cho grabbing his hand, and he gave her a tight, comforting squeeze. With his other hand he waved until the children were on the train and he couldn’t see them anymore. Together with his family and closest friends he stood there, looking at the train drive out of the station, thinking back to how differently and yet similar it all was years back. When the train was out of sight, Harry kissed his wife, grabbed his children’s hands, smiled at his friends, and together they left the station gossiping and laughing, already planning their collective Christmas. All was well.


End file.
